


Creature I have become

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, Creature i have become, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Potion transformation, Sex, Siren, Sphinxes, Three months, maybe harem?, multiple versions, weird exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: all eighth years were given three months as a magical creature to help pease between wizards and creatures, Harry takes hi potion to find three months might not be enough





	1. Little Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, But i d own this fanfic

“Alright children, I’ll be calling you into my office in a few moments,” Mcgonagall said, causing the final year students to shuffle and talk nervously.  
His eighth year had been interesting to say the least, as the wizarding world was still recovering from the war and half the castle was still under renovations.  
As part of peace negotiation with other magical races, Hogwarts was doing a rather strange exchange.  
To understand other magical races and beings, they’d take a potion that would transform them into a random race then live with them for three months.  
Harry nibbled his bottom lip, he was rather nervous on what he would change into. But he did agree to this exchange, the ministry did say that students could say no and a few had. He stared at the others, knowing that once he went through that door he wouldn’t see them till end of term.  
“Mr Potter,” a voice called, taking a deep breath Harry stepped into the office.  
OoOoO  
The potion was simple looking a silvery-blue in color with what looked like purple sparkles swimming it its centre. In fact it looked kind of cool.  
“So.. how does this work?” he asked nervously, totally forgetting that the whole school had been told how this would work.  
“You take the potion after you disrobe, any many races don’t have humanoid forms,” Mcgonagall explained gently, clearly having repeated it quite a few times.  
“Right..” Harry said slipping behind a clothes divider, slipping off his clothing. He shivered a bit at the cool air, goosebumps rising on his arms. Popping the cork of the potion, the smell of strawberries came to his nose.  
“Bottoms up,” he said, and swallowed it.  
“Huh, tastes like strawberries too,” he said, then cried out as his body was filled with pain.


	2. If he became a Centaur...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the potion had him become a Centaur, next chapter 'if he became a Siren'

Harry was glad that walking and other bodily functions were programmed in by the Potion, because walking was a bitch. Of course with his luck, he’d ended an a centaur a sub race rarely born that looked much more human thankfully.

 

His own face looked back at him from the mirror minus his glasses but looked more delicate and his ears longer and a bit pointed, his hair... er.. main was still black and fell in messy waves down his back, his horse body he couldn’t identify what type it was, and his tail was a nice flowey feel to it.

 

He flushed though as he knew his human upper body would be going naked for a bit, as Centaur did not wear clothing.

 

“Right... I can do this,” Harry said taking a deep breath, and activated the portkey that would take him the location of the centaur herd the type he was.

 

OoOoO

 

The Centaur were nomads, herding sheep as they went. They were actually located on an island south of japan hidden by magic, that meant no muggles and only a rare wizard on the island due to some very deadly magical insects.

 

They were also, all seemed to be extremely beautiful or handsome males.

 

“Hermaphrodites,” Harry squeaked after a week in, having been very confused as he knew they were the only herd on the island so how did they breed.

 

“Like animals we go into heats and our bodies decide if one will be a carrier or a sire during the season, mind you we can get with child outside the heats but its rare,” his guide said, a handsome centaur name Johan that looked like his human half had wondered from Japan. In fact most of the Centaurs looked Japanese.

 

“When was the last heat, as I don’t see any children below the age of five and I know you age like wizards?” Harry asked.

 

“Could be any time, the wind blows fine and this years plants and animals grow fat and fertile this year,” Johan said.

 

“Any time..” Harry said face red, and guess who was one of the Centaur race when the heat season would begin.

 

OoOoO

 

Of course, Harry would go into full blown heat during the second week within the herd.

 

Oh god, he burned with want and his lower regions he wanted filled. The other centaurs could smell his readiness, as well as several other carriers.

 

One after another the carrier were taken by the ones that would be sires, filling them with there fertile seeds.

 

Harry could only cry in need as he was mounted and filled with there large masts, his barrel filling with there seeds.

 

Mind you, he wished he hadn’t been a virgin before this... but his heat addled mind didn’t care.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke with the herd circled around him and the other carriers, his face became beet red as he remembered what they’d been doing the last few days.

 

He looked down at his barrel, it looked normal but...

 

This was suppose to be a three months thing, not get pregnant... the potion would change him back to human no matter what.

 

A small whine cam from his throat, while not what he expected... would the transformation kill the child.. or would he be forced to carry a centaur child as a human.

 

“Peace little one,” a voice said, one of the many males that had claimed his heat.

 

“What will happen when I’m transformed back to human, will it kill me or the child... what if the baby stays a centaur while I’m a human,” Harry said fearfully.

 

“The foal will transform back with you, we have seen this potion in use before little one. Upon its tenth year it will gain the ability to take its centaur form. You do know, that once you have taken this potion, that one can take the form again, one told me that it takes willing ones magic,” The centaur said, Harry finally remembered there name was Akira.

 

“People have joined the herd this way before?” He asked interested.

 

“Yes, my grandsire was once, and so was my carrier. We are a small herd of one that was one great, we roamed Japan. So new blood, fresh blood in welcome, as long as they take our form,” Akira explained, and probably explained why they looked more human also.

 

“Is your Carrier or Grand-sire still alive, I have just under three months left... and I’d like to know how to change myself,” Harry said a blush on his face, after all he wasn’t one to keep another's child from them.

 

“Johan is my Carrier,” Akira grinned, and Harry blushed remembering that Johan had also claimed him.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry squeaked as Johans form suddenly became that of a naked very attractive male that looked around twenty, huh... maybe the Centaurs aged slower then wizards.

 

“So its mostly a focus ability, since the potion taunt our bodies to transform,” Harry said, frowning he focused on his human form.

 

Muscled arms caught him as he tripped forward, unbalanced by suddenly only having two legs.

 

“You kept your centaur features, since your still under the potion. When it wears off, your human form will look like yourself again,” Johan said.

 

“Thank you very much,” Harry said smiling, he placed a hand on his belly knowing that a child.. his child was growing there.

 

“Are you curious on how humans do it,” Johan said with a smirk, yes.. Harry was very curious.

 

OoOoO

 

Just because it was only going to be three months, didn’t mean Harry didn’t enjoy himself. There was something relaxing of a herd of nomad shepherds. Every day was something new, and due to the magic protecting the island winter was maybe one day of snow a year. Sheep he found were silly things, with the attention span of flies.

 

He also found that he liked being very sexually active, the heat opening him up in ways he hadn’t expected. The sires weer careful never to take one of there own blood, as incest could destroy a herd if too closely blood bound. As it is he would not know the father.. or fathers of the foals till he gave birth, and it could be more then one foal easily.

 

As a potion bound, Harry was told that the child would be nine months carried. If in the future and he transformed and stayed in Centaur form during the full pregnancy, it would be a full eleven months.

 

Harry had a feeling there would be more then one child, he’d always been sensitive to his own magic and the growing ball of magic not his own was definitely more then one.

 

It was almost a shock when the potion ended, as he suddenly found himself much smaller then the centaur who five minutes ago had been proving he knew what he was doing outside a heat.

 

“Damn it,” Harry grumbled, thankfully he had a package filled with human clothing and hie wand and the return portkey so he wasn’t naked for long.

 

“You are beautiful in this form too Harry,” Akira said, gently kissing him and gently touching the curve of his growing stomach that would soon be hid by his robes. It was definitely bigger then most would be at almost three months, and Harry wondered... just how many did he carry.

 

“Once I can, I’ll be back,” Harry promised the herd, as he pulled on the last part of his robed.

 

Seconds later he vanished via portkey.

 

OoOoO

 

Returning to normal world after freedom was hard, at least he graduated and thank goodness his robes hid his swiftly growing stomach.

To his amusement Hermione had ended a house elf, and definitely didn’t want to free the evil little guys.. really eh had no idea why she didn’t realize how evil they were. She also came back pregnant, heavily pregnant. House elves had five months pregnancy and her pregnancy was that length.

 

He shuddered, wondering if the child have transformed back also. He’d noticed quiet a few smug male house elves watching her in the castle, and he wondered how many were the father.

 

Actually, a lot of the others came back pregnant, the Government would quickly realize how using horny teenagers for this was a bad idea.

 

After that he wore his small compared to some pregnant belly in sight in pride, he wasn’t the only one.

 

OoOoO

 

Apparently trying to get back to his mates on the island wasn’t going to be easy, there were many things to arrange and a pregnancy progressing. By the time he could leave he couldn’t, too heavy with child and would have to wait till he delivered.

 

Not that it stopped him to arrange places to live on the island, after all he did plan to live some of that time as a human.

 

Part of the problem was, that due to the nature of the potion it hid how many he carried and he wasn’t looking forward to giving birth. His belly was huge and he waddled, he mostly rested now reading to pass the time. He didn’t sleep well, and was hungry all the time, and the babies kicked his bladder like champions.

 

And apparently he just went into labour.

 

Joy.

 

OoOoO

 

“Quads...” Harry said in shock, looking at the small tiny beings that he’d carried inside him for nine months. In there red wrinkled just born state they were beautiful, all showing the Japanese blood of there sires. He’d figure out with magic who’s sire was who’s, as right now he was too tired to care and very happy to be able to see his toes again.

 

He did wonder if the centaurs could actually have quads, or was it the potion allowing human fertility into the picture.

 

Meh... he’d figure it out in the future. When the kids were older, and he was ready to be in centaur form in a heat again.

 

OoOoO

 

Three years later, Harry sighed as he looked at the four newborn foals. Okay, now he knew fate was screwing with him since Centaurs twined at the most.

 

He smiled as his older children came to see the newest children, he was very proud that he’d discovered a way for his first quads to take centaur form before they hit there tenth year.

 

“Well, hopefully my next heat is a few years away,” Harry said smiling, he wanted a large family.. just never expected it this fast.

 

Of course he had a heat just a year and half later.

 

Throwing Quads again.

 

Well, at least the herd was happy with there growing numbers.

 

END


	3. If he became a Siren...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren as requested by Archivest
> 
> Next chapter: Wendigo or Sphynx?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythology is very unclear if they were water or air creatures, so i went with an original mix, wiki... very unhelpful.

Note: Siren.. so many version of them... sigh

 

When the pain stopped, Harry found himself looking rather... too human. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself to the mirror left in the room, he had to blink seeing a human him looking back but what seemed his imperfections burned away. Yet his eyes drew his attention, there were too... bright to be human.

 

‘Well, now or never’ Harry thought, he took a deep breath and activated the portkey.

 

He may have screamed when eh fell twenty feet from the sky into water, he panicked as he didn’t know how to swim.

 

“Eh..” he said, realizing he wasn’t drowning and that he was somehow breathing underwater.. and could apparently talk there too.

 

“Oh my gosh, your so cute,” a voice said with what could only be described as a squeal, harry felt his ears ring from the high pitch. Arms grabbed him from behinds, and swung him around till he was dizzy.

 

“Rush! Put the wizard down now!” a voice ordered, the hands of ‘Rush’ released him leaving Harry dizzy in the water.

 

“Hey Kid, you okay,” the second voice said, and a tanned arm came into view to steady him.

 

“I think so,” Harry said, and turning he blinked.

 

What type of race had bird wings and fish tails.

 

OoOoO

 

“Wait.. siren, I’m a siren right now? But i don’t have wings or tails like you,” Harry said in surprise, once he finally got the duo to tell him what they were.

 

“Oh, were mild shifters cutie. Tails below wings above. We can go full bird too, but thi is our usual base forms,” the one that had harassed him said smiling.

 

Rush and the other Siren who he learned was named Treble were twins, except Rush was more likely to do insane things.

 

“So was suppose to be with a community during this trade, where are the rest of you?” asked teh two males, the two winced.

 

“We’re... kind of the last two Sirens. And siblings can’t mate,” Treble said dryly.

 

“That suck, I’m guessing that you can’t crossbreed with human because pretty sure humans would flock to you for your good looks,” Harry said, and the two Siren were beautiful examples of males with ebony hair and sea greed eyes, and faces to drool over.

 

“Our mates would have to carry eggs so we could fertilize them inside there body, what killed off teh other Sirens was a dark wizard obsessed with our carriers. Breeding with human poisons our bodies, mind you right now under a potion it would be fine,” Rush sighed.

 

“Of course, a wizard,” Harry sighed.

 

“Hey, how about we show you how to shift and all the tricks you can do in this body,” Treble said.

 

“Sure,” Harry said with a smile.

 

What followed was a six hour exhausting transformation, as Siren was not his natural form so was harder for him. They then showed him how to moved in each form, and how to use tail and wings to attack and defend,, and to get away from that damn mermaid hunter.

 

Mermaids were further south darn it.

 

OoOoO

 

It really was an accident, a deep sea fruit got mixed into there food and of course all three ate it. It was a food Sirens avoided, as it put them into a deep rut.

 

Harry then learned there was an area on his tail where his genitals hid, and that his inside was also where Sirens mated as unless mating they were genderless.

 

The neo-siren was shocked, one day in and already having heavy sex.

 

Of course once it wore off the twins apologized, neither had wanted to take advantage of him.

 

“what... if i wnat you to take advantage of me,” Harry said blushing.

 

“Are you sure?” Rush said looking pleased.

 

“Lets make this three months interesting,” Harry grinned.

 

OoOoO

 

Three weeks later, Harry was concerned. He was getting sluggish in movements, and ate more fish the he thought he could.

 

“Am i sick with something?” he asked concerned.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice yet,” Treble said, he took Harry’s hand and placed it on his tail near his waist.. a strange bulge had formed.

 

“Is that?” He said in shock.

 

“Yeah, an egg.. our eggs,” Rush said, placing a hand where the eggs rested.

 

“How long till i well... lay them?” Harry asked curious.

 

“Any day now, then six months later they’ll hatch... Siren fertility is low so the fact the potion transformed you I’m guessing let you keep human fertility,” Treble said.

 

“This will be.. interesting,” Harry said.

 

OoOoO

 

His mates were shocked and Happy, for three large pearly eggs glowed in the safety of there cave home. Harry just wondered how he’s managed to squeeze those things out.

 

Of course they celebrated the birth.

 

“Again..” Harry squeaked, at least this time he knew in a few days.

 

“Were suppose to be infertile for weeks after laying,” Rush said.

 

“Well. At least i know that i stopped the end of a race... be interested to see how the kids get mates though,” Harry said dryly.

 

“Wait.. are you saying what i think you are,” Treble said excitedly, sounding ready to sing a ship to its doom like olden times in his joy.

 

“Fuck em to the end boys, lets egg this place,” Harry said with a bad pun, all of them would enjoy this.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry was being fucked senseless by the twins when the potion began to end, the twins rushed him to land not wanting their lover to die.

 

“It was sweet while it lasted,” Harry sighed, remembering the fun they had and the many eggs he’d carried over three months. The Sirens would rise again, and now potions could give there children future mates.

 

“Very fun,” Rush smirked.

 

“The potion is always there if you want to visit us all below,” Treble smiled.

 

“Tease,” Harry said with one last emotion filled kiss.

 

Then the portkey activated.

 

OoOoO

 

In the two months since the return, Harry bought a house by the coast near where Treble and Rush lived. He’d decided that law enforcement just wasn’t his thing.

 

Somehow he ended writing novels, ones for schools and smutty ones that sold beyond belief.. none of them under his real name of course.

 

He also discovered that his lovers had left one last gift, apparently he was newly pregnant and the transformation back had made the children human. If there fathers blood activated, it would probably be in puberty or as they reached there majority.

 

Harry smiled as he placed a hand on his belly as he walked on the sand, he was growing so large now, almost nine months and he couldn’t wait to give birth. These were children he wouldn’t have to leave behind. It was then that he heard splashing in the water, he smiled as he saw Treble and Rush come out of the water.

 

“Beloved...” Rush said, looking at the rather pregnant human.

 

“Your last gift to me,” he told them.

 

“Well, they might not be our last. They just discovered a potion that you can set days to weeks,” Treble said.

 

“Once these little ones are born, how about you show us what its like to be human...” Rush practically purred making Harry blush, now a temporary potion would be nice since then he could visit below since his siren children would be five years old before they could walk outside water.

 

“I’d like that, after all... I’m pretty sure you’d gift me more children when human,” Harry said.

 

After all, nothing said he couldn’t have a huge human family too.

 

END


	4. not a chappy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people are scary with votes

to stop teh suddenly scary amount of reviews.. and a few emails, i'm saying now. spinx has won  
(runs off to hide)


	5. If he became a sphinx...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun, enjoy

“A sphinx,” Harry said in surprise, as he viewed his new temporary form, the lion body was a warm amber-brown color with a tuft of black fur on his tail, his head was human as all sphinx were with sharper teeth. He was pleased to see that he was the variant with wings though, a hide amber to almost black shading. What he wasn’t pleased about, was that he was still quite small.

With a sigh Harry activated the portkey, and of course slammed into a pile of dirt.

“Welcome young visitor from a colder land,” a warm female voice said, startled he clumsily turned on his new four footed form to see a wingless female sphinx sitting there, her fur was greying showing her older age.

“Ah welcome, thank you for this opportunity,” Harry said awkwardly.

“It is an interesting this, now follow me. For i have much to teach you before we join the rest of the pride,” the female said.

“I thought Sphinx spoke in riddles?” Harry asked curious, as he walked beside her no longer tripping.

“Only when we guard, usually those that do are those that leave our prides land,” she replied.

“My name is Harry, whats yours?” he asked.

“I am Mara, historian of the pride,” she finally said, and was silent on more info other then teaching him how to move, he was able to run short distances by the time they arrived.

The pride was a group of ten Sphinx, only two other both female had wings.

“Tomorrow we teach you to hunt,” Mara said, leading him to a group of sleeping sphinxes and pushed him there. Harry exhausted didn’t protest, he quickly fell asleep.

The bright Orange eyes of the pride leader watched him in interest.

OoOoO

It took three days before Harry could catch anything without help, he could have lived without the cubs laughter over his fails. As it was his first kill, harry was allowed to eat it alone.

For a moment he was squeamish, as his first kill a rabbit was fresh and raw, its blood coating its thin coat. But he was starving, after all no hunt no eat he’d quickly learned unless you were a cub.

Taking a breath, he bent down. A surprising good meaty taste came to him, and he began to rip into its form not even noticing he licked up its blood like he’d seen the others do.

Ten minutes later he made a much bigger kill, big enough for the pride to share.

Once again the pride leader watched him.

OoOoO

Flying was a hit or miss, after all Harry originally came from a species naturally without wings. But once in the air, Harry found himself at home as much as he was when on a broom.

He found he hunted better from the air, for rarely did prey look up.

OoOoO

He was there a month and a half when the mating season began, slowly those of breeding age and healthy began to fall into ruts.

It was a shock when Harry went into a rut, not expecting it as humans didn’t have heats.

Bright Orange eyes of the pride leader met his own.

“You are strong,” the huge sphinx purred, lips pulled back to reveal large fangs.

With that Harry leapt.

OoOoO

The next three weeks almost seemed fevered, as his body tight and burning with heat, it was insanely strong as it was his first heat. Between the pride leader claiming his ass with his barbed penis, Harry remembered he actually battled the leader before the pride leader claimed him.

He could only remember the shock of the elder male entering him, of the thought of his hot seed filling him as quickly as possible and the prides other mates gathering around him as they slept.

Like lions Sphinx bit there mats neck to ark them, Harry didn’t know how to feel about being marked.

It was a few days after the heat ended that Harry knew he was with cub.

The pride leader strutted among his pregnant mates, gently rubbing against them taking in there scents.

“How... long is a sphinx pregnancy?” Harry finally asked a week after his heat ended, after all he had just a month left before he was human again.

“Five months, unlike actual felines,” an elder female of the mates told him.

“But I’ll be changed back to human before then,” Harry said in worry.

“Don’t worry, even that will not stop Pash from coming for you little one,” she said smirking, as Pash was the Pride leader and Harry’s mate. A mate, that seemed to hope Harry’s future cubs took after there ‘mother’ in wings and coloration as they were rare and beautiful.

OoOoO

To the amusement of others, the potion ends as Pash was mating with Harry, not that it stopped the Sphinx from claiming him.

“I’ll see you again soon little one,” Pash promised, Harry grinned as he slowly dressed in clothing a portkey had sent to him earlier. No one would enjoy seeing a naked human portkey in.

Harry wanted to whimper, it didn’t matter that he was human again.. this was his mate.

OoOoO

Protected...

He wasn’t allowed to go back because the area was protected, a sanctuary.

Angrily harry swore under his breath, trying not to shift too much as it was very uncomfortable to move with cubs getting so big. At the moment the cubs were human shaped, but after being a sphinx for three months Harry could feel the savage strength in the twins magic. He was almost five months along, the pregnancy short due to the pride leaders magic still in his body and mark.

Worse, he was freaking horny as hell and knew that as he was marked his body and magic would only accept Pash.

He locked the door closed behind him angrily, pulling off the hot restrictive clothing off his gravid body. It was easier this way, pregnancy making his body damn too hot.

Finally he went to bed, on the large master bed of the house its sheets cushioning his belly.

OoOoO

He woke in shock in labour, but the part that shocked him was that his body was in the form of a sphinx.

“Little one,” a voice said, startled Harry looked and stared in shock as a human Pash walked in... or rather a human looking one.

“Pash.. how?” Harry said, grunting as he felt the cubs starting there ride to freedom.

“I am old Little one, a shifting spell is easy and nothing can hide my mates and cubs,” Pash said, his form shifting to his normal majestic one.

OoOoO

Harry woke exhausted and sore, Pash was curled around him with there two newborn cubs sleep between them.

“There beautiful,” Harry said, and he was proud to see that both tiny males had wings and signs of his coloring.

“Strong, they will survive well,” Pash said nuzzling him.

“But how am I a Sphinx again?” Harry asked bewildered.

“Once a Sphinx, always a Sphinx in magic. But human enough, for you and the cubs to live here safely... and maybe future cubs,” Pash said, wait.. did that mean the potion ending had only forced him into a human form?

“Wait.. how do I change to look human again, and the cubs also.. people are expecting human babies,” Harry asked a bit panicked.

Pash laughed, and began to teach him.

He did wonder though, how many Sphinx walked around looking human.

END


	6. If he became a Kneazle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and cats will be cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very late at night during insomnia, enjoy

When the pain ended Harry had to blink, he was super close to the floor.

“Okay...” he said surprised, blinking when it came out as a mewing sound.

He walked to the mirror a bit wobbly, and stared in shock.

A large slim ebony feline looked back, his emerald eyes seemed to glow in that fur. Every here and there he could see flecks of almost blue in his fur, and his tail was lightly plumed like a lion.

“I’m a kneazle,” he said.

“Well hello there,” a gruffy male voice said, turning Harry blinked to see a familiar feline that was much bigger then him.

“Crookshanks,” he said in surprise.

“Ah, my humans black hired littermate. Welcome to the best species,” the half-kneazle said in a way only cats could.

“Well, my portkey didn’t take me anywhere so I’m guessing your my guide,” Harry said stretching.

“Follow, the world is much different then humans see it,” Crookshanks said, curious Harry followed.

OoOoO

Hogwarts was huge as a feline, and Harry found himself happily exploring it with Crookshanks and the other Kneazle and half-kneazles in the castle.

There was something freeing in being almost a simple magical animal.

Then his heat hit, and he’d thought the yowling in heat was annoying towards humans as a cat in was fuck me now.

In the end, Crookshanks won out on who claimed him. Harry could only cry happily as his heat was taken care of by the other male, there barbed penis thrusting into him.

(cats have barbed ones, so so do Kneazles. Lol)

OoOoO

It was four weeks or so later still embarrassed by his hat, Harry realized he was quickly gaining weight.

“Kittens,” Crookshanks said proudly when he mentioned it.

That was a bit freaky, and he did his best to remember how long kneazle or half pregnancies were.

Of course his temporary body had a short attention span and a mouse gt his attention, the chase made him forget the issue. Midn you, you had to understand. Cats even very intelligent ones were still cats in the end. And there thought processes were food, play, sleep, hunt and fuck.  
OoOoO

Of course all catdom came to an end as the return portkey hidden on his body via the potion reacted, he found himself back to where he took the potion, naked and human... and very very pregnant.

For some reason his pregnancy had gone kneazle speed instead of human, and that meant he was quickly rushed a few weeks later to the hospital to give birth.

Harry was very Happy to end with only five tiny human babies not eight, as kneazles rarely gave birth to less then eight.

To his annoyance he found out he could still understand cats, and the feline kept on hinting on Harry becoming a cat again and more kittens. Even when annoyed when he found that his Animagi form was his kneazle form.

Harry never married, and had many children there other parent unknown. Hermione did finally did give up trying to keep her familiar home, after he kept going to Harry’s home.


End file.
